The Mayor's Gala
by Purple Satin
Summary: Kate is 8 1/2 months pregnant, having Braxton Hicks and attends The Mayor's Gala, but will an event at the 12th trigger an early birth? The final stand alone of my pregnancy stand alones. "The Gift", "Kate's Journal," Rocking Chairs and Lullabies"
1. Chapter 1

The Mayor's Gala

A/N: Andrew Belle's "In My Veins" is obviously Rick and Kate's favorite song, but from mentions in the series, I believe that they at least appreciate Frank Sinatra's music, as I do, and Coltrane, but I went with Frank Sinatra as he was the most romantic singer in his time and IMO, still carries that title to this day. Yep, another song fic. Sorry.

I love all music, but Old Blue Eyes music still carries me away with the sheer romance of it all and melts my heart. .

It's these songs that I have taken creative license in referencing them. All credit belongs to Frank Sinatra for these songs.

All other credit belongs to Andrew Marlowe and ABC. I hope this doesn't turn out too sappy and boring and that I've not crossed any lines.

I started writing these stand alone pregnancy fics when I first started writing and I realized that I had not brought this series to a conclusion and have left it hanging for way too long and I apologize for that.

This will be the conclusion to "The Gift", "Kate's Journal", "Sushi, Strawberry Shakes, and S'morelets", "Rick's Book Launch Party" and "Rocking Chairs and Lullabies" with a month or more time jump between "Lullabies" and this one. Again, I apologize for that.

Also, I have not abandoned "For The Love of Kate". In fact, part of the next chapter is partially written, I just put it aside momentarily to bring this to a conclusion.

That being said, I do not have any idea of how long this will be, but this stuck in my brain and would not let go. In fact, I've been writing 12 hours straight and may still have to write another part or an epilogue.

This will probably be cheesy and sappy, but I've had so much fun writing it and can't wait until you guys read it. It is my hope that you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Kate stood in front of the mirror and held the magenta cocktail dress in front of her. Funny how before she married Rick she never understood just how many social gatherings, charity events, galas and balls , not to mention other writer's book launch parties as well as his own there were to attend. She had always thought it would just be his and a social event once per year to attend, but hell no! It seemed like there were formal events to attend each month and sometimes two or more. She was probably over exaggerrating and it wasn't as often as it seemed, but still...

She was still two weeks from her predicted due date and the doctor had informed them that sometimes first babies waited a few days later to make their appearance into the world. She just wished it was over and she could hold and love Monty.

Sighing heavily, she crossed the room and lay the new dress across the bed and being careful not to sit on the dress, sat on the edge of the bed.

This was too much. It wasn't that she didn't like and admire Bob Weldon. She did, totally, but she was just so damn tired after waking with a backache at 2 am. These days, she stayed that way. Mentally and physically exhausted,. Tired of Rick having to help her with everything from putting on her shoes to sitting and laying down, tired of being churlish and making their home life miserable. She hadn't even felt like making love for over a month now and she missed that closeness, that intimacy.

She blew out a frustrated sigh. Short of going into labor, there was no way of getting out of this. She owed Mayor Weldon her support for his run for the Democratic seat of Governor of The State of New York.

Snatching the padded hanger containing the dress, she rose and stood before the full length mirror, holding the dress in front of her. God, she looked like a beached whale!

Glaring at her reflection in the mirror, she gave her reflection a tight lipped smile.

Her makeup perfectly applied, her hair swept up in an updo that had her hair cascading in curls to the nape of her neck and her neck and shoulders bare, she scowled at her image. She supposed that other than looking like a beached whale, she didn't look too bad.

Lost in thought, she hadn't heard the shower turn off nor Rick's approach until he was suddenly standing behind her.

"Hey, honey. You're not dressed yet. Are you okay?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Babe, do you think you could make my excuses and go alone? I know it isn't fair of me to ask this of you…" she asked, meeting his gaze in their mirror.

"What? Why?"

Swallowing past the lump that had formed in the back of her throat and feeling tears of frustration well in her eyes, she choked out her reply. "Because I look like a beached whale."

Chuckling, he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her bare shoulder. "Okay, I get it. The pregnancy hormonal monster strikes again. The pregnancy books warned of this."

"I'm well aware of that!" she sniped. Sniping at him for minor infractions seemed to be the norm lately and she hated it, but he was right. Her emotions were on a constant downward spiral and he didn't deserve this.

"But knowing that doesn't help when you're experiencing it. I know that you don't deserve all of this and I'm sorry." she added in a softer tone.

"I know it doesn't. While I can't say that I've experienced personally what you are going through…"

She laughed, "You're a man, so I think it's impossible for you to understand that."

"True, but I've lived it vicariously through two ex-wives, a mother and a daughter. I understand that what you're going through is difficult, but in a few short weeks this will be behind us and it will all be forgotten the moment they place Monty in our arms and it will all be worth it."

She smiled at him through the mirror. "I doubt that I'll forget it."

"Do you really want to?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing his hands to her abdomen and cupping them around both her and the baby.

"No." she replied softly as he nuzzled her neck.

Meeting her gaze in the mirror, he smiled sweetly at her, his eyes alight with love.

"Regardless of how you think you look, you're still breathtaking in my eyes. Always have been and always will be."

"You're so sweet and I love you so much."

"I love you, too." he replied, squeezing her a little tighter.

She smiled as Rick began swaying with her in his arms as he crooned Sinatra's 'The Way You Look Tonight' in her ear.

Someday, when I'm awfully l ow

When the world is cold,

I will feel aglow just thinking of you ,

And the way you look tonight.

Yes, you're lovely

With your smile so warm,

And your cheeks so soft,

There is nothing for me but to

Love you

And the way you look, tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows

Tearing my fear apart…

And that laugh that wrinkles your nose.

It touches my tender heart.

Lovely… Never, ever change.

Keep that breathless charm,

Won't you please arrange it?

'Cause I love you… just the way you look tonight.

He spun her around in his arms and twirled her before continuing on with his singing.

And that laugh that wrinkles

Your nose,

It touches my foolish heart,

Lovely… never, ever change.

Keep that breathless charm.

Won't you please arrange it?

'Cause I love you… Just the

Way you look tonight.

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Just the way you look tonight.

"You're such a sap", she whispered, taking his earlobe between her teeth and giving it a gentle tug.

"When it comes to you, yes, I am and you love me for it. You can admit it, it's okay. I love you, too." he said , holding her tighter.

Leaning back slightly, she smiled up at him., "You're partially right. So, are you going to help me into my dress or what?"

"Help you into it and gladly help you out of it when we get home later, complete with a full body massage."

He was kidding her, but yeah, she felt guilty about a month long abstinence. It wasn't because she didn't love him, quite the opposite. She loved him desperately. Always had and always would. But sex had become uncomfortable for her the further her pregnancy progressed and she felt guilty about that, but her loving husband had been so sweet and understanding about it all. Maybe they should try again. Besides, she missed their lovemaking as much as he did.

"Mmm. Monty and I look forward to that and if you're very, very good, you may get lucky then, too." she replied, saucily.

His eyebrows shot up his forehead. "On my best behavior starting now."

They were a little late to the gala, but not so overtly to be noticed.

"Ricky! Kate!" boomed the mayor's voice enthusiastically as he noticed their arrival and approached them.

Rick winced at being called Ricky. Only two people on the planet could get by with that. Bob Weldon and Kate when she was annoyed with him.

"Thank you for coming and for your continued support."

"The honor is all ours, Mr. Mayor." Kate said, reaching out to shake his hand.

Bob took her hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "Always a pleasure, Kate and you look lovely tonight."

"Thank you, Mayor Weldon."

"Please, Kate. I thought we had gotten beyond all the formalities."

"We have. Thank you, Bob."

"Looking forward to meeting the newest Castle, soon I hope." he said, shaking Rick's hand.

"Yes. So are we, but that won't happen for another couple of weeks." Rick stated.

Looking over Rick's shoulder, Bob nodded at someone. "I see some people that have arrived that I need to go greet. Please, help yourselves to the buffet table and to mingle. If you'll excuse me."

"Of Course, Bob. Babe?" Kate said, linking her hand through Rick's arm. "Wow! Very impressive." she stated taking in all the lights and decorated ballroom, the sounds of soft music being played by a band in the center of the room toward the rear.

Nodding to several city dignitaries and upper echelon, Senators and other top, elites.

Spotting a wait staff, Rick signaled to him. "Mr. and Mrs. Castle, please."

"Of course, sir. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your table."

It was a slow process as they had to pose for photographers, interviews for the press and greeting people. She hated all the attention and she should be used to it by now, but she wasn't. It still made her very uncomfortable.

Finally arriving at their table, Rick moved around and pulled her chair out for her and properly, politely seating her before taking his own seat and giving the waiter their drink orders, ordered a bottle of sparkling white grape juice for them instead of wine or champagne.

After the waiter brought their grape juice and left, Rick noticed a pained expression cross her lovely features. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just another false labor pain. You know, just Braxton Hicks."

Yes, they were very familiar with Braxton Hicks and had been to the E.R. several times because of it, only to be told that's all it was, her body's natural preparation for labor and sent home a few hours later.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me? We could have stayed home if you're not feeling well."

"I didn't want to let you and Bob down."

"I feel like such a flop in the adoring husband and the doting parent department. I shouldn't have pushed you into coming here and wouldn't have if I had been paying close enough attention when you asked me about making your excuses and coming alone."

"No, babe. It's fine. We're fine, really. I've been churlish today and I'm sorry. I woke this morning at 2 "am with this nagging backache that I've had all day so I am really tired, but then again, it seems I stay that way these days. And then the Braxton Hicks hit about noon. But other than that Monty and I are fine."

"I still wish you had told me and I could have helped."

"Babe, there was nothing you could have done.

"I could have rubbed your back or something. You could have woke me up or told me this morning."

"You seemed preoccupied today and I never like to disturb your rest. I disturb it enough as it is. Look, Monty ad I are fine, but if it makes you feel any better, I promise to wake you next time."

"Promise?" he asked. At her nod, he continued. " Well, if you're sure you're alright, I think I'm going to go to the buffet table and get our dinner. Want to come with me or should I bring you back something?"

"No. Whatever you bring back will be fine, just nothing too spicy, okay?"

"Sure." he said, rising and dropping a kiss to the top of her head as he left.

Tonight was a good night. In spite of being grouchy and irritable earlier and so tired, she now felt energized and as much as she'd turned down making love in recent weeks, she now looked forward to going home and doing that again. She had missed being intimate, but had been too tired to do much about it. And Rick had been so patient and kind about it.

Another contraction hit her abdomen, this one harder, sharper than the last one, leaving her gasping for air. "Now's not the time, Monty. Mommy and Daddy haven't had an evening out in awhile, so settle down in there."

Fortunately, the contraction didn't last long and Rick returned. "Here you go. Baked chicken and sauteed vegetables." he said, setting a plate of steaming food in front of her.

"Thanks, Babe." she said, smiling up at him.

"You're welcome." he replied, dusting a soft kiss to her lips before returning to his seat.

"So, have you heard anything from the guys in the last couple of days?"

She shrugged. "Not much. Just a couple of texts from Ryan complaining about how boring it is without us."

"So, no interesting cases, then?"

"No. Just a couple of open and shut cases. Nothing Castle and Beckett flavored. Although, Espo texted me yesterday with a Jack shot Bill over Jill, another open and shut case."

"That's pretty boring." he laughed, then added, "For a murder case." after seeing his wife glare at him across the table, but her glare quickly softened at the thought of the boys.

"I really miss the guys. More than I thought I would."

"I know you do, honey. So do I, but maybe we can pull a surprise visit on them tomorrow if you feel up to it."

"Oh, that would be nice. Maybe we can surprise them with lunch."

"We'll do it then." he agreed, taking a bite of his meal.

They enjoyed the rest of their dinner and after the mayor's speech the floor opened up to dancing, but as the evening wore on an uneasiness washed over Kate.

She tried to ignore it thinking that it was just anxiety and it would pass, but instead of passing the anxiety only increased along with the Braxton Hicks.

Something was off. Something she couldn't put her finger on, but she had a nagging sense that whatever was wrong involved the precinct. And that increased her anxiety level even more.

For entertainment, a Frank Sinatra impersonator had been hired for the event and while he didn't sound exactly like Old Blue Eyes, he was pretty damned good.

"Looks like we're not the only Sinatra fans here. Would you and your swollen ankles care to dance, Mrs. Castle.?"

Tamping her anxiety down for the moment, she laughed. "Me and my swollen ankles would love to, Mr. Castle."

Smiling, he rose and extended his hand to her to lead her onto the dance floor.

"I love this song!" they chorused together as the strains to "I've Got You Under My Skin" began.

She moved easily into his arms, wrapping one arm around his neck and clasping his hand in the other. as their bodies swayed together in perfect rhythm.

A thrill ran down her spine as he leaned his cheek down and pressed it against hers, his rich tenor voice singing the lyrics softly in her ear.

I've got you under my skin

I've got you deep in the heart

Of me.

So deep in my heart that

You're really a part of me.

I've got you under my skin.

I tried so not to give in

I said to myself this affair never

Will go so well.

But why should I try to resist

When baby I know so well

I've got you under my skin.

Becoming so engrossed in the music and her husband, Kate joined in, singing the lyrics softly.

I'd sacrifice anything come

What may

For the sake of having you near.

In spite of a warning voice that

Comes in the night

And repeats, repeats in my ear.

Don't you know little fool you

Never can win

Use your mentality, step up to reality.

But each time that I do just the

Thought of you

Makes me stop before I begin

'Cause I've got you under my skin.

The music played on as Rick and Kate swirled, turned and swayed in time to the music, completely oblivious to the other dancers on the floor who were staring and smiling at the striking young couple on the floor with them, some moving off to the side just to watch the young couple.

I would sacrifice anything

Come what may

For the sake of having you near

In spite of a warning voice that

Comes in the night

And repeats, how it yells in

My ear.

Don't you know little fool, you

Never can win.

Why not use your mentality, wake up to reality.

But each time I do, just the

Thought of you

Makes me stop before I begin

'Cause I've got you under my skin.

Yes, I've got you under my skin.

Completely unaware of having drawn an audience, a round of applause broke out, echoing through the ballroom.

"Is it me or did we gain an audience?" Rick grumbled in her ear.

"Oh, yeah. I'll say we did. This is just great. We'll be all over page 6 in the morning." she mumbled against his ear.

"Well, to be fair, we would have been there, anyway."

"Just get us back to our table gracefully, okay?".

"Okay."

Linking their hands together, they turned and bowed slightly to their audience before starting back to their table.

As they made their way back to the table, another contraction hit Kate's abdomen and left her wincing and gasping in pain, but it passed as suddenly as it hit and they made it back to their table.

"Honey, do we need to get you to the hospital and have this checked out?" Rick asked as he held her chair for her, his voice low and his breath warm at her ear.

"No. I mean, why would we do that? It's just Braxton Hicks and they'd just send us back home. We've been through this before. And Dr. Clay said that I'm not due for another three weeks."

"What if he's wrong?" Rick asked, worriedly.

"He isn't wrong, Rick. I'm not in labor."

"How would you know?"

"I… I can't speak from experience, but the book says that labor pains are sharper and closer together than this. This is just my body preparing for birth, not actual labor, that's all."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm sure. Now, will you relax? In spite of my misgivings earlier, I'm actually enjoying this."

"So you're feeling okay besides the Braxton Hicks?"

"Well, I've had a backache all day, but everything on me hurts now and according to the books, that's pretty normal, so I think we're okay. Besides, this is nothing one of your full body massages won't cure." she added, winking saucily at him.

"Now, I really want to go home." he stammered.

She laughed at the eagerness of his implication, but there was still a niggling feeling of something being wrong and she couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but she still felt that it revolved around the 12th precinct.

The evening wore on and as uncomfortable as Braxton Hicks was and her anxiety levels growing stronger, she had to admit that she had enjoyed the evening.

At 11:30 after Mayor Weldon's speech, they decided to call it an evening to the strains of the Sinatra impersonator belting out 'New York, New York.'

With hands clasped, they made their way out of the ballroom, stopping briefly to chat with Mayor Weldon and a few other dignitaries on their way out.

Out on the curb in front of the hotel, Rick fished his phone out to call for George, their driver for the evening to inform him that they were ready to leave.

He completed his call and turned to her.

"Are you okay? You look pale to me." he stated.

"I'm fine or I would be if your son would settle down in there"

"Still having Braxton Hicks?"

She thought about denying it, but he would see straight through the lie now that he had noticed her having them and they were too intense to hide, anyway. "Yeah he's being quite active in there."

"Okay. I think we should go to the hospital to have you checked out, just to be sure."

Damn it! He was right, but spending the next several hours in the ER only to be told that it's just Braxton Hicks held zero appeal, but if it would ease his worry, then that's what they would do...after they checked out things at the precinct. "Okay, but could we stop by the 12th on our way?"

"What? Why?" he asked, astounded, worry lacing his voice and crossing his face.

"I don't know. It's just this feeling that I have that something is very wrong there."

She was just anxious and anxiety and pregnancy went hand in hand. What she was feeling was perfectly normal. He'd sensed her anxiety earlier, but had dismissed it, shrugging it off as her anxiety over the baby coming in a couple of weeks. He just hadn't expected it to manifest in this manner. "We could call Ryan and Esposito…"

"No, Rick. I'm pretty sure everything is okay, but I just want to be sure. Please, we won't stay long, just long enough to be sure."

"Please." she pleaded, her eyes beseeching his when he didn't answer right away.

It was a simple request and when it came to her, he'd lasso the moon for her. All in all, they'd had a great evening and the last thing he wanted to do was increase her anxiety.

Nodding, he replied, "Okay. Fine. A fast in and out and then to the hospital."

"Deal! Thank you." she exclaimed, flashing him that smile that lit up even the darkest places of his heart.

The car arrived and George double parked, coming around to the back of the car to usher them inside.

"Where to, Mr. Castle?"

"12th precinct, George and then to the hospital."

"Hospital? Is Mrs. Castle okay?"

"Yeah. She's having Braxton Hicks again, but I think I need to have her checked out, anyway. You can just drop us off at the hospital, George and then be on your way. I'd hate for you to have to wait so long on us. We'll just catch a cab home."

"Very well, Mr. Castle."

He slid into the car beside her and cuddled her close hoping to ease some of her stress.

The ride from the ballroom to the 12th was relatively short given the traffic on a Saturday night in a city that never sleeps and traffic on any given day or night was a nightmare.

Unfortunately, Kate's Braxton Hicks only intensified, the cramps becoming more frequently and increasing her pain level and now his anxiety levels were rising as well.

"Kate, honey, I really think we should just go to the hospital and get you checked out." He knew it was a futile request as Kate never backed down once her mind was made up.

She knew he was right. The cramps were more frequent, sharper, and lasting for longer periods of time than they had been earlier. But really? It wasn't like she planned on staying. Just a quick in and out and then they could go to the hospital.

"No. Not yet. We'll make it fast, I promise." she panted out.

This is such a bad idea. They should just get her to the hospital, get her checked out and get her home in bed. Usually once they settled into bed, these cramps eased. But there would be no way of convincing her of that. But he would still try.

"Look honey, I'm pretty sure everything is okay and if something was wrong, we'd have heard about it by now."

"No, we wouldn't have. Besides, we've been at a party this evening and I'm on maternity leave. There's no way, anyone would think to call us."

"Okay, you've got a point, but still, the 12th is one of the safest buildings in the city" he said, rubbing his hand lazily across her belly.

"Look, if you don't want to go in, you can sit here in the car, but I'm going in."

"Oh HELL NO! If you're going in, I;m going in. I'm not about to let you go in alone in your condition."

"Okay. Good. Now can we please stop arguing about this. I don't feel like fighting with you."

He knew there was no point in arguing with her. That would accomplish nothing and she needed to calm down. "We're not fighting, just having a heated discussion. Fine! We'll do it your way."

"You're right. It is the safest building in the city, but just because it's surrounded by armed cops doesn't mean that things are okay. Do you know that there are hundreds of wars raging against cops right now? Nowhere is safe for a cop. I'm telling you that I don't know what it is, but there's something very wrong. I can feel it."

Which was his exact point right now. She should not be going in there right now, but he wasn't going to argue with her, so he refrained from voicing his opinions.

"Okay. Okay, but you have to promise me that as soon as we find out that everything is fine, we leave and go directly to the hospital."

"I do promise. I swear we'll do exactly that and this won't take long."

"Okay." he agreed, pressing a light kiss to her temple.

Alarm bells reverberated through her head, clanging like an old school bell, as her tension, mounted, worry, and fear clutching at her heart as they entered the lobby and found no desk duty officer at his post behind the desk.

The desk duty sergeant on call should have been at that post so where was he? It was against protocol for that desk to be unmanned with dire consequences if it was abandoned.

"Where the hell is the desk sergeant?" she asked, nervously.

Rick shrugged. "I don't know. Bathroom break maybe?"

"Maybe, but this desk is to be manned at all times, so why isn't it?"

"Honey, I'm sure you're worried about nothing. He's probably in the bathroom or went upstairs to the break room, so why don't we go upstairs to see?"

"Okay. You're probably right."

But her tension only mounted when the elevator button didn't work.

"It's an old building." he said, trying to reassure her as her posture stiffened. "Maybe we should just go."

"What? No! I'm not leaving until I know that everything is okay. Come on. We'll take the stairs." she said, determined

"Honey, with the way you've been feeling, do you think that's a good idea?"

Narrowing her eyes and giving him the look, a look that he was all too familiar with and he'd been on the receiving end of several times, she replied adamantly, "The walk upstairs will be good for me and Monty. I am not leaving! Now, quit stalling and come on, unless you'd rather wait for me down here. So stop placating me."

"Okay. Okay." he said, knowing his wife would brook no further argument from him.

He held the door to the stairwell open for her and they began their ascent up the stairs.

A/N: This turned out longer than I thought, so I am going to close this out here and write the epilogue. Not sure how long that will be, but it will close out the pregnancy one shots I started a couple of years ago. I have most of the final chapter of "For The Love of Kate" written and will be finishing that off soon.


	2. The Mayor's Gala Epilogue

The Mayor's Gala

A/N: Andrew Belle's "In My Veins" is obviously Rick and Kate's favorite song, but from mentions in the series, I believe that they at least appreciate Frank Sinatra's music, as I do, and Coltrane, but I went with Frank Sinatra as he was the most romantic singer in his time and IMO, still carries that title to this day. Yep, another song fic. Sorry.

I love all music, but Old Blue Eyes music still carries me away with the sheer romance of it all and melts my heart. .

It's these songs that I have taken creative license in referencing them. All credit belongs to Frank Sinatra for these songs.

All other credit belongs to Andrew Marlowe and ABC. I hope this doesn't turn out too sappy and boring and that I've not crossed any lines.

I started writing these stand alone pregnancy fics when I first started writing and I realized that I had not brought this series to a conclusion and have left it hanging for way too long and I apologize for that.

This will be the conclusion to "The Gift", "Kate's Journal", "Sushi, Strawberry Shakes, and S'morelets", "Rick's Book Launch Party" and "Rocking Chairs and Lullabies" with a month or more time jump between "Lullabies" and this one. Again, I apologize for that.

Also, I have not abandoned "For The Love of Kate". In fact, part of the next chapter is partially written, I just put it aside momentarily to bring this to a conclusion.

That being said, I do not have any idea of how long this will be, but this stuck in my brain and would not let go. In fact, I've been writing 12 hours straight and may still have to write another part or an epilogue.

This will probably be cheesy and sappy, but I've had so much fun writing it and can't wait until you guys read it. It is my hope that you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Kate stood in front of the mirror and held the magenta cocktail dress in front of her. Funny how before she married Rick she never understood just how many social gatherings, charity events, galas and balls , not to mention other writer's book launch parties as well as his own there were to attend. She had always thought it would just be his and a social event once per year to attend, but hell no! It seemed like there were formal events to attend each month and sometimes two or more. She was probably over exaggerrating and it wasn't as often as it seemed, but still...

She was still two weeks from her predicted due date and the doctor had informed them that sometimes first babies waited a few days later to make their appearance into the world. She just wished it was over and she could hold and love Monty.

Sighing heavily, she crossed the room and lay the new dress across the bed and being careful not to sit on the dress, sat on the edge of the bed.

This was too much. It wasn't that she didn't like and admire Bob Weldon. She did, totally, but she was just so damn tired after waking with a backache at 2 am. These days, she stayed that way. Mentally and physically exhausted,. Tired of Rick having to help her with everything from putting on her shoes to sitting and laying down, tired of being churlish and making their home life miserable. She hadn't even felt like making love for over a month now and she missed that closeness, that intimacy.

She blew out a frustrated sigh. Short of going into labor, there was no way of getting out of this. She owed Mayor Weldon her support for his run for the Democratic seat of Governor of The State of New York.

Snatching the padded hanger containing the dress, she rose and stood before the full length mirror, holding the dress in front of her. God, she looked like a beached whale!

Glaring at her reflection in the mirror, she gave her reflection a tight lipped smile.

Her makeup perfectly applied, her hair swept up in an updo that had her hair cascading in curls to the nape of her neck and her neck and shoulders bare, she scowled at her image. She supposed that other than looking like a beached whale, she didn't look too bad.

Lost in thought, she hadn't heard the shower turn off nor Rick's approach until he was suddenly standing behind her.

"Hey, honey. You're not dressed yet. Are you okay?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Babe, do you think you could make my excuses and go alone? I know it isn't fair of me to ask this of you…" she asked, meeting his gaze in their mirror.

"What? Why?"

Swallowing past the lump that had formed in the back of her throat and feeling tears of frustration well in her eyes, she choked out her reply. "Because I look like a beached whale."

Chuckling, he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her bare shoulder. "Okay, I get it. The pregnancy hormonal monster strikes again. The pregnancy books warned of this."

"I'm well aware of that!" she sniped. Sniping at him for minor infractions seemed to be the norm lately and she hated it, but he was right. Her emotions were on a constant downward spiral and he didn't deserve this.

"But knowing that doesn't help when you're experiencing it. I know that you don't deserve all of this and I'm sorry." she added in a softer tone.

"I know it doesn't. While I can't say that I've experienced personally what you are going through…"

She laughed, "You're a man, so I think it's impossible for you to understand that."

"True, but I've lived it vicariously through two ex-wives, a mother and a daughter. I understand that what you're going through is difficult, but in a few short weeks this will be behind us and it will all be forgotten the moment they place Monty in our arms and it will all be worth it."

She smiled at him through the mirror. "I doubt that I'll forget it."

"Do you really want to?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing his hands to her abdomen and cupping them around both her and the baby.

"No." she replied softly as he nuzzled her neck.

Meeting her gaze in the mirror, he smiled sweetly at her, his eyes alight with love.

"Regardless of how you think you look, you're still breathtaking in my eyes. Always have been and always will be."

"You're so sweet and I love you so much."

"I love you, too." he replied, squeezing her a little tighter.

She smiled as Rick began swaying with her in his arms as he crooned Sinatra's 'The Way You Look Tonight' in her ear.

Someday, when I'm awfully l ow

When the world is cold,

I will feel aglow just thinking of you ,

And the way you look tonight.

Yes, you're lovely

With your smile so warm,

And your cheeks so soft,

There is nothing for me but to

Love you

And the way you look, tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows

Tearing my fear apart…

And that laugh that wrinkles your nose.

It touches my tender heart.

Lovely… Never, ever change.

Keep that breathless charm,

Won't you please arrange it?

'Cause I love you… just the way you look tonight.

He spun her around in his arms and twirled her before continuing on with his singing.

And that laugh that wrinkles

Your nose,

It touches my foolish heart,

Lovely… never, ever change.

Keep that breathless charm.

Won't you please arrange it?

'Cause I love you… Just the

Way you look tonight.

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Just the way you look tonight.

"You're such a sap", she whispered, taking his earlobe between her teeth and giving it a gentle tug.

"When it comes to you, yes, I am and you love me for it. You can admit it, it's okay. I love you, too." he said , holding her tighter.

Leaning back slightly, she smiled up at him., "You're partially right. So, are you going to help me into my dress or what?"

"Help you into it and gladly help you out of it when we get home later, complete with a full body massage."

He was kidding her, but yeah, she felt guilty about a month long abstinence. It wasn't because she didn't love him, quite the opposite. She loved him desperately. Always had and always would. But sex had become uncomfortable for her the further her pregnancy progressed and she felt guilty about that, but her loving husband had been so sweet and understanding about it all. Maybe they should try again. Besides, she missed their lovemaking as much as he did.

"Mmm. Monty and I look forward to that and if you're very, very good, you may get lucky then, too." she replied, saucily.

His eyebrows shot up his forehead. "On my best behavior starting now."

They were a little late to the gala, but not so overtly to be noticed.

"Ricky! Kate!" boomed the mayor's voice enthusiastically as he noticed their arrival and approached them.

Rick winced at being called Ricky. Only two people on the planet could get by with that. Bob Weldon and Kate when she was annoyed with him.

"Thank you for coming and for your continued support."

"The honor is all ours, Mr. Mayor." Kate said, reaching out to shake his hand.

Bob took her hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "Always a pleasure, Kate and you look lovely tonight."

"Thank you, Mayor Weldon."

"Please, Kate. I thought we had gotten beyond all the formalities."

"We have. Thank you, Bob."

"Looking forward to meeting the newest Castle, soon I hope." he said, shaking Rick's hand.

"Yes. So are we, but that won't happen for another couple of weeks." Rick stated.

Looking over Rick's shoulder, Bob nodded at someone. "I see some people that have arrived that I need to go greet. Please, help yourselves to the buffet table and to mingle. If you'll excuse me."

"Of Course, Bob. Babe?" Kate said, linking her hand through Rick's arm. "Wow! Very impressive." she stated taking in all the lights and decorated ballroom, the sounds of soft music being played by a band in the center of the room toward the rear.

Nodding to several city dignitaries and upper echelon, Senators and other top, elites.

Spotting a wait staff, Rick signaled to him. "Mr. and Mrs. Castle, please."

"Of course, sir. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your table."

It was a slow process as they had to pose for photographers, interviews for the press and greeting people. She hated all the attention and she should be used to it by now, but she wasn't. It still made her very uncomfortable.

Finally arriving at their table, Rick moved around and pulled her chair out for her and properly, politely seating her before taking his own seat and giving the waiter their drink orders, ordered a bottle of sparkling white grape juice for them instead of wine or champagne.

After the waiter brought their grape juice and left, Rick noticed a pained expression cross her lovely features. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just another false labor pain. You know, just Braxton Hicks."

Yes, they were very familiar with Braxton Hicks and had been to the E.R. several times because of it, only to be told that's all it was, her body's natural preparation for labor and sent home a few hours later.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me? We could have stayed home if you're not feeling well."

"I didn't want to let you and Bob down."

"I feel like such a flop in the adoring husband and the doting parent department. I shouldn't have pushed you into coming here and wouldn't have if I had been paying close enough attention when you asked me about making your excuses and coming alone."

"No, babe. It's fine. We're fine, really. I've been churlish today and I'm sorry. I woke this morning at 2 "am with this nagging backache that I've had all day so I am really tired, but then again, it seems I stay that way these days. And then the Braxton Hicks hit about noon. But other than that Monty and I are fine."

"I still wish you had told me and I could have helped."

"Babe, there was nothing you could have done.

"I could have rubbed your back or something. You could have woke me up or told me this morning."

"You seemed preoccupied today and I never like to disturb your rest. I disturb it enough as it is. Look, Monty ad I are fine, but if it makes you feel any better, I promise to wake you next time."

"Promise?" he asked. At her nod, he continued. " Well, if you're sure you're alright, I think I'm going to go to the buffet table and get our dinner. Want to come with me or should I bring you back something?"

"No. Whatever you bring back will be fine, just nothing too spicy, okay?"

"Sure." he said, rising and dropping a kiss to the top of her head as he left.

Tonight was a good night. In spite of being grouchy and irritable earlier and so tired, she now felt energized and as much as she'd turned down making love in recent weeks, she now looked forward to going home and doing that again. She had missed being intimate, but had been too tired to do much about it. And Rick had been so patient and kind about it.

Another contraction hit her abdomen, this one harder, sharper than the last one, leaving her gasping for air. "Now's not the time, Monty. Mommy and Daddy haven't had an evening out in awhile, so settle down in there."

Fortunately, the contraction didn't last long and Rick returned. "Here you go. Baked chicken and sauteed vegetables." he said, setting a plate of steaming food in front of her.

"Thanks, Babe." she said, smiling up at him.

"You're welcome." he replied, dusting a soft kiss to her lips before returning to his seat.

"So, have you heard anything from the guys in the last couple of days?"

She shrugged. "Not much. Just a couple of texts from Ryan complaining about how boring it is without us."

"So, no interesting cases, then?"

"No. Just a couple of open and shut cases. Nothing Castle and Beckett flavored. Although, Espo texted me yesterday with a Jack shot Bill over Jill, another open and shut case."

"That's pretty boring." he laughed, then added, "For a murder case." after seeing his wife glare at him across the table, but her glare quickly softened at the thought of the boys.

"I really miss the guys. More than I thought I would."

"I know you do, honey. So do I, but maybe we can pull a surprise visit on them tomorrow if you feel up to it."

"Oh, that would be nice. Maybe we can surprise them with lunch."

"We'll do it then." he agreed, taking a bite of his meal.

They enjoyed the rest of their dinner and after the mayor's speech the floor opened up to dancing, but as the evening wore on an uneasiness washed over Kate.

She tried to ignore it thinking that it was just anxiety and it would pass, but instead of passing the anxiety only increased along with the Braxton Hicks.

Something was off. Something she couldn't put her finger on, but she had a nagging sense that whatever was wrong involved the precinct. And that increased her anxiety level even more.

For entertainment, a Frank Sinatra impersonator had been hired for the event and while he didn't sound exactly like Old Blue Eyes, he was pretty damned good.

"Looks like we're not the only Sinatra fans here. Would you and your swollen ankles care to dance, Mrs. Castle.?"

Tamping her anxiety down for the moment, she laughed. "Me and my swollen ankles would love to, Mr. Castle."

Smiling, he rose and extended his hand to her to lead her onto the dance floor.

"I love this song!" they chorused together as the strains to "I've Got You Under My Skin" began.

She moved easily into his arms, wrapping one arm around his neck and clasping his hand in the other. as their bodies swayed together in perfect rhythm.

A thrill ran down her spine as he leaned his cheek down and pressed it against hers, his rich tenor voice singing the lyrics softly in her ear.

I've got you under my skin

I've got you deep in the heart

Of me.

So deep in my heart that

You're really a part of me.

I've got you under my skin.

I tried so not to give in

I said to myself this affair never

Will go so well.

But why should I try to resist

When baby I know so well

I've got you under my skin.

Becoming so engrossed in the music and her husband, Kate joined in, singing the lyrics softly.

I'd sacrifice anything come

What may

For the sake of having you near.

In spite of a warning voice that

Comes in the night

And repeats, repeats in my ear.

Don't you know little fool you

Never can win

Use your mentality, step up to reality.

But each time that I do just the

Thought of you

Makes me stop before I begin

'Cause I've got you under my skin.

The music played on as Rick and Kate swirled, turned and swayed in time to the music, completely oblivious to the other dancers on the floor who were staring and smiling at the striking young couple on the floor with them, some moving off to the side just to watch the young couple.

I would sacrifice anything

Come what may

For the sake of having you near

In spite of a warning voice that

Comes in the night

And repeats, how it yells in

My ear.

Don't you know little fool, you

Never can win.

Why not use your mentality, wake up to reality.

But each time I do, just the

Thought of you

Makes me stop before I begin

'Cause I've got you under my skin.

Yes, I've got you under my skin.

Completely unaware of having drawn an audience, a round of applause broke out, echoing through the ballroom.

"Is it me or did we gain an audience?" Rick grumbled in her ear.

"Oh, yeah. I'll say we did. This is just great. We'll be all over page 6 in the morning." she mumbled against his ear.

"Well, to be fair, we would have been there, anyway."

"Just get us back to our table gracefully, okay?".

"Okay."

Linking their hands together, they turned and bowed slightly to their audience before starting back to their table.

As they made their way back to the table, another contraction hit Kate's abdomen and left her wincing and gasping in pain, but it passed as suddenly as it hit and they made it back to their table.

"Honey, do we need to get you to the hospital and have this checked out?" Rick asked as he held her chair for her, his voice low and his breath warm at her ear.

"No. I mean, why would we do that? It's just Braxton Hicks and they'd just send us back home. We've been through this before. And Dr. Clay said that I'm not due for another three weeks."

"What if he's wrong?" Rick asked, worriedly.

"He isn't wrong, Rick. I'm not in labor."

"How would you know?"

"I… I can't speak from experience, but the book says that labor pains are sharper and closer together than this. This is just my body preparing for birth, not actual labor, that's all."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm sure. Now, will you relax? In spite of my misgivings earlier, I'm actually enjoying this."

"So you're feeling okay besides the Braxton Hicks?"

"Well, I've had a backache all day, but everything on me hurts now and according to the books, that's pretty normal, so I think we're okay. Besides, this is nothing one of your full body massages won't cure." she added, winking saucily at him.

"Now, I really want to go home." he stammered.

She laughed at the eagerness of his implication, but there was still a niggling feeling of something being wrong and she couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but she still felt that it revolved around the 12th precinct.

The evening wore on and as uncomfortable as Braxton Hicks was and her anxiety levels growing stronger, she had to admit that she had enjoyed the evening.

At 11:30 after Mayor Weldon's speech, they decided to call it an evening to the strains of the Sinatra impersonator belting out 'New York, New York.'

With hands clasped, they made their way out of the ballroom, stopping briefly to chat with Mayor Weldon and a few other dignitaries on their way out.

Out on the curb in front of the hotel, Rick fished his phone out to call for George, their driver for the evening to inform him that they were ready to leave.

He completed his call and turned to her.

"Are you okay? You look pale to me." he stated.

"I'm fine or I would be if your son would settle down in there"

"Still having Braxton Hicks?"

She thought about denying it, but he would see straight through the lie now that he had noticed her having them and they were too intense to hide, anyway. "Yeah he's being quite active in there."

"Okay. I think we should go to the hospital to have you checked out, just to be sure."

Damn it! He was right, but spending the next several hours in the ER only to be told that it's just Braxton Hicks held zero appeal, but if it would ease his worry, then that's what they would do...after they checked out things at the precinct. "Okay, but could we stop by the 12th on our way?"

"What? Why?" he asked, astounded, worry lacing his voice and crossing his face.

"I don't know. It's just this feeling that I have that something is very wrong there."

She was just anxious and anxiety and pregnancy went hand in hand. What she was feeling was perfectly normal. He'd sensed her anxiety earlier, but had dismissed it, shrugging it off as her anxiety over the baby coming in a couple of weeks. He just hadn't expected it to manifest in this manner. "We could call Ryan and Esposito…"

"No, Rick. I'm pretty sure everything is okay, but I just want to be sure. Please, we won't stay long, just long enough to be sure."

"Please." she pleaded, her eyes beseeching his when he didn't answer right away.

It was a simple request and when it came to her, he'd lasso the moon for her. All in all, they'd had a great evening and the last thing he wanted to do was increase her anxiety.

Nodding, he replied, "Okay. Fine. A fast in and out and then to the hospital."

"Deal! Thank you." she exclaimed, flashing him that smile that lit up even the darkest places of his heart.

The car arrived and George double parked, coming around to the back of the car to usher them inside.

"Where to, Mr. Castle?"

"12th precinct, George and then to the hospital."

"Hospital? Is Mrs. Castle okay?"

"Yeah. She's having Braxton Hicks again, but I think I need to have her checked out, anyway. You can just drop us off at the hospital, George and then be on your way. I'd hate for you to have to wait so long on us. We'll just catch a cab home."

"Very well, Mr. Castle."

He slid into the car beside her and cuddled her close hoping to ease some of her stress.

The ride from the ballroom to the 12th was relatively short given the traffic on a Saturday night in a city that never sleeps and traffic on any given day or night was a nightmare.

Unfortunately, Kate's Braxton Hicks only intensified, the cramps becoming more frequently and increasing her pain level and now his anxiety levels were rising as well.

"Kate, honey, I really think we should just go to the hospital and get you checked out." He knew it was a futile request as Kate never backed down once her mind was made up.

She knew he was right. The cramps were more frequent, sharper, and lasting for longer periods of time than they had been earlier. But really? It wasn't like she planned on staying. Just a quick in and out and then they could go to the hospital.

"No. Not yet. We'll make it fast, I promise." she panted out.

This is such a bad idea. They should just get her to the hospital, get her checked out and get her home in bed. Usually once they settled into bed, these cramps eased. But there would be no way of convincing her of that. But he would still try.

"Look honey, I'm pretty sure everything is okay and if something was wrong, we'd have heard about it by now."

"No, we wouldn't have. Besides, we've been at a party this evening and I'm on maternity leave. There's no way, anyone would think to call us."

"Okay, you've got a point, but still, the 12th is one of the safest buildings in the city" he said, rubbing his hand lazily across her belly.

"Look, if you don't want to go in, you can sit here in the car, but I'm going in."

"Oh HELL NO! If you're going in, I;m going in. I'm not about to let you go in alone in your condition."

"Okay. Good. Now can we please stop arguing about this. I don't feel like fighting with you."

He knew there was no point in arguing with her. That would accomplish nothing and she needed to calm down. "We're not fighting, just having a heated discussion. Fine! We'll do it your way."

"You're right. It is the safest building in the city, but just because it's surrounded by armed cops doesn't mean that things are okay. Do you know that there are hundreds of wars raging against cops right now? Nowhere is safe for a cop. I'm telling you that I don't know what it is, but there's something very wrong. I can feel it."

Which was his exact point right now. She should not be going in there right now, but he wasn't going to argue with her, so he refrained from voicing his opinions.

"Okay. Okay, but you have to promise me that as soon as we find out that everything is fine, we leave and go directly to the hospital."

"I do promise. I swear we'll do exactly that and this won't take long."

"Okay." he agreed, pressing a light kiss to her temple.

Alarm bells reverberated through her head, clanging like an old school bell, as her tension, mounted, worry, and fear clutching at her heart as they entered the lobby and found no desk duty officer at his post behind the desk.

The desk duty sergeant on call should have been at that post so where was he? It was against protocol for that desk to be unmanned with dire consequences if it was abandoned.

"Where the hell is the desk sergeant?" she asked, nervously.

Rick shrugged. "I don't know. Bathroom break maybe?"

"Maybe, but this desk is to be manned at all times, so why isn't it?"

"Honey, I'm sure you're worried about nothing. He's probably in the bathroom or went upstairs to the break room, so why don't we go upstairs to see?"

"Okay. You're probably right."

But her tension only mounted when the elevator button didn't work.

"It's an old building." he said, trying to reassure her as her posture stiffened. "Maybe we should just go."

"What? No! I'm not leaving until I know that everything is okay. Come on. We'll take the stairs." she said, determined

"Honey, with the way you've been feeling, do you think that's a good idea?"

Narrowing her eyes and giving him the look, a look that he was all too familiar with and he'd been on the receiving end of several times, she replied adamantly, "The walk upstairs will be good for me and Monty. I am not leaving! Now, quit stalling and come on, unless you'd rather wait for me down here. So stop placating me."

"Okay. Okay." he said, knowing his wife would brook no further argument from him.

He held the door to the stairwell open for her and they began their ascent up the stairs.

A/N: This turned out longer than I thought, so I am going to close this out here and write the epilogue. Not sure how long that will be, but it will close out the pregnancy one shots I started a couple of years ago. I have most of the final chapter of "For The Love of Kate" written and will be finishing that off soon.


End file.
